


The Art of Letting Go

by twinSky



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinSky/pseuds/twinSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You held on to these feelings of love for the longest time, feelings you didn't even realize were holding you down, feelings you didn't realize made you unhappy until you let them go.</p><p>Of course you still care for her, she is one of your most important people! You just don't pity her, you love her to the truest definition of the human word for friendship; best friendship.</p><p>So with full unshakable conviction you can say that letting go of Terezi Pyrope was one of the best decisions of your life</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> another one written for hs secret santa!  
> honestly i don't ship karezi but i find it an important part of karkat's life  
> i really like this fic tho!
> 
> I want to point out that this fic was written like around the time of that meenah walkaround flash when we first learned gamrezi was canon so of course their relationship i guess is a lot more positive than it is portrayed in the comic it also stands to mention that of course int his story terezi remained blind
> 
> ((and even tho i totally saw dave not being open for troll quadrants i decided to keep their redrom going because it's a cute ship and a completely minor thing to this plot as a whole))

You wonder when it was you realised you had to stop chasing the girl of your supposed dreams.

When you realised that these feelings of yours were not to be returned and that perhaps holding on to them what was held you back all this time.

When you realised you didn’t even hold these feelings anymore, what you held on to were memories of a time when you were happier, happier with her, and wanted that and thought the only way to achieve it was to have her. She brought you happiness before and would bring it again, who else could?

You wonder when you stopped pitying Terezi Pyrope.

-

You have wonderful memories with her, memories you will remember forever. Perhaps your love for her is gone but you will cherish her forever. Protect her like you do everyone you care deeply about.  There are no flush or pale feelings for her just a deep caring. The word friend springs to mind; perhaps you have achieved the truest form of the human word friendship. You both surely consider yourselves close enough.

In fact you think you two have gotten a long better since you accepted the fact these feelings were gone. There was no longing to be around her, no anger at those who drifted to close to her and an air of calmness because you knew you were no longer making her feel smothered.

Terezi is like a bird or more accurately a dragon; a cage is not where it is meant to be. It does not like being chained down so harshly as you wanted.

It’s nice hanging out with her now, you guys joke around and do dumb things that you really don’t want anyone else finding out about and it’s just nice.

One of the best decisions of your life was giving up on Terezi Pyrope.

-

You remember first hearing about her going out with Dave.

You were furious.

Dave had told you he had no interest in her, denied your, now idiotic, selfish, and egoistical to you now, attempt to share her so everyone could be happy because he didn’t want to. Why should he if he supposedly didn’t want to be with her. Yet he lied.

It was no secret, you didn’t find out on accident or through someone else. You saw it yourself, walking along the meteor you noticed them sitting next to can town charring it up.

Terezi had pulled Dave’s cape over her head and was wearing it like she would wear her dragon cape. She was smiling and he was, it was small but plainly obvious. You thought nothing of it, okay you slightly did considering how pissed he got when you touched his cape but still they were getting all snuggly despite your anger towards the matter and there was nothing you could do about it. And then, you didn’t even see it coming, they kissed!

She brought her lips up to his and then they just, they just, made out! You stared your feelings tossed into disarray and you had no idea how to respond. Though before you know your feet were responding for you. You were walking forward straight towards them. You were angry but weren’t really sure if this is what you wanted.

You weren’t really in control at this point. Everything kind of felt like it was happening without you, how you walked up to them and began yelling, and the argument that followed, even as you stormed away it felt like you were an outsider to this entire scene.

Like you just hovered over the scene like a dead man re-watching his last moments, you didn’t really understand what had just transcended.

It was tense those next couple days between you three, Dave was the first to let it go, or at least pretended like he no longer cared. You and Terezi though were not on speaking terms for what seemed like forever. You felt almost soulless for awhile.

It was when you first started pondering your feelings.

Things got better you made up, it was weird and awkward and even after you guys avoided each other half the time. Gradually the awkwardness left and you two were back to normal. Though normal felt different than it used to you knew things were wrong they way they were going.

 What would you do about your feelings for Terezi Pyrope?

-

It holds to mention that through all this while your moirail was a scarce entity. You needed him at so many times but he either couldn’t show himself or just didn’t come. No matter what you hoped for the former but sometimes you just didn’t know.

Perhaps if he had been around more often you could have let go of these feelings earlier.

 He started showing up more often after awhile, he seemed a bit more pleasant as well and though it was odd to you, you didn’t really mention it. It was weird but you liked seeing Gamzee happy he was your moirail and you valued his happiness in the highest of regards.

Maybe that’s why you took the discovery of their black romance in a much calmer fashion then you did her and Dave’s red relationship.

You were happy, because they were happy. It’s nice you suppose.

After that Gamzee was around more often and you spent more time together. Things started making sense to you. Gamzee may not seem like it but he’s a wonderful moirail and you are blessed to have him.

You still thank him for helping you figure out your feelings for Terezi Pyrope.

-

Fast forwarding to the present you live a content life with your moirail Gamzee and matesprit who you really and truly love, you are extremely happy with them.

Terezi’s still going strong with Dave and Gamzee and everything is really nice and swell.

Things ended and everyone met and there was a difficult time and everyone was a bit nervous about how things would go for a bit but things went perfectly and now here you are and now here all of you, together, happy, peaceful.

You stare at the window that was your view while you pondered the last, basically of it, few years of your life. You really are pleased you managed to sort out everything feelings wise. You are a happier person because of it, still the same asshole as everyone states, but happier.

The doorbell rings and someone yells that Terezi is here. You stand up from your position and make your way downstairs.

Where would you be if it hadn’t been for this wonderful nonsense with Terezi Pyrope.

**Author's Note:**

> did you know i totally forgot trolls pitied instead of loved?  
> like i was just about to post it when i remembered, it's weird writing pitying instead of loving
> 
> sigh it's so weird especially since i hated being pitied!
> 
> anyways, thanks for reading! this a/n is here mainly to state the above as well as say the matespiritship portrayed between karkat and someone else is entirely up to you!  
> it is anyone you want to be in canon, dead alive or just completely weird and wrong i don't care! i of course had someone in mind but i really don't care who you choose it to be


End file.
